My Narnian Story: The Beginning
by Mrs. Fantasy
Summary: REVISED! Claire is an ordinary American girl. When she met the Pevensies on the train, a chain of events started to unravel. This is her story to tell. Set in LWW movie. Peter/OC
1. Meeting the Pevensies

**Updated May 31st**

**This will up the very last time I'll update this chapter. From now on, it is going to stay the way it is!**

**I wish there was a magical door that leads into Narnia and meet the great lion, Aslan and everyone too. Luckily, I know where a door leading to Narnia is and it is in a place called: I'm Not Telling You :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own C.S. Lewis's the Chronicles of Narnia, the characters, or the lovable Aslan. I do own my character and everything to do with her. THIS WILL GO FOR EVERY CHAPTER 'CAUSE I CAN'T STAND REPEATING MYSELF!**

**Thank you ****_PrideIsArrogance_****for beating!**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Chapter One

Meeting the Pevensies

A sharp knock on the door echoes throughout a semi-dark bedroom. The doorknob turns, letting the door swing open soundlessly. A patch of light from the hallway crosses the bedroom, landing on a girl's sleeping form. When this happens, the girl automatically pulls the heavy bed covers over her head, and moves to her other side. This gives the impression that this occurs every morning in a daily routine.

A figure of a woman walks into the room, which sees only the girl's dark hair. She smiles while shaking her head, sitting on the side of the bed. Aunt Polly places her right hand on the sleeping girl's arm.

"Claire, dear," she calls out gently, "You need to wake up, or you will miss the train."

Aunt Polly grabs a handful of the covers and pulls it away from her.

**…**

I let out a low groan when I feel the warmth of the comfy covers leave me, exposing my body to the cool air. With my eyes firmly close, I burrow back inside the covers, and move away from snatching hands. The warmth of the covers lull me back into dreamland, and my limbs grow heavy from sleep, making my hold on the covers slack. Unfortunately, the sound of footsteps reaches through my hazy brain by impulse, so I move back. This means that I am waking up, but that I don't want to get up yet. I hear Aunt Polly sigh once more, and I can already picture her placing her hands over her hips in a stern pose.

"Claire, you need to wake up, and get out of bed this instant." she says in a stern tone.

I lie on my back, perfectly still, refusing to get up.

"I've warned you, and now there's nothing left for me to do, but use the last resort. I'm going to report this insolent behavior to your mother at once."

My eyes snap open with an incredible force, as an image in my mind forms into my mother's angry face, and hear her outburst. A fearful shudder breaks throughout my body at the prospect of getting into trouble with my mother. I may be on a different continent, and on the other side of the world, but my mom scares me more than anything, including my dad. For me, that is saying a lot than I care to admit aloud. Reluctantly, I pull the covers off myself, and sit up, scowling at Aunt Polly, as she smirks at me, winning this round victoriously. She walks out of the room, closing the door behind her and I plop back on the bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Completely unfair for Aunt Polly to pull out the 'Mom card' this early," I grumble to myself. "I never like to be woken up this early-even for school-nor do I like being told what to do. There's nothing that I can do, is there?" I sigh. I get off the bed, stretch my body, while I hear my joints cracked in satisfaction. Using my hands, I smooth out the wrinkles in the white sheets, and place then over the dark covers, rearranging them until the bed is made. I walk over to the brown wardrobe, rummage inside for clothes to wear, and pack them into my bags to bring with me to the Professor's house. The professor...

I arrived to London on a summer vacation before the Second World War started and that was in 1938, two years ago. With the Germans claiming war against the whole of Britain and its allies, I wasn't allowed to go back to America and I had not seen my family since, all because it was too dangerous. The tales that I had heard in the beginning, of course, were enough to confirm my doubts about my parents and their decisions. It was better to stay in a country that had the chance for enemy occupation, rather than risk dying aboard a ship carrying me back to America. The Germans would not care. They would bomb the ship to win.

I got weekly letters, telling me how much they wished to see me, or how much they missed me...telling me about their daily life. The life I would not share with them until after the war. Oh you know just ordinary stuff-nothing special or anything.

Anyways, my mother, and with the help of Aunt Polly, I was transferred to one of the schools in London. The school was called St. Finbar, which was an all girl school with burgundy and ivy uniforms, and black and yellow tie. The uniforms had not bothered me in the slightest, for I had used to go to a school in Illinois that had uniforms. As a new student from America, I was popular amongst the girls, and it had made me uncomfortable, for I had never liked having the spotlight on me, or being the center of attention. Truly, I was a shy and quiet girl who liked to be left alone. And although the brief popularity had never worked, I had managed to make a few close friends, and to this day, I'm grateful to them.

My friend's names are Alice, Rose, Heather, Sarah, and Abby. They understand me, as an individual person, and not the 'American girl,' as some would call me. They are nice and kind; remind me of my other friends back home. They help me understand their customs, and they treat me like a sister.

I sigh, as I remember those days, and go to the bathroom to check my appearance. In the mirror, a young girl of sixteen stares back with her dark brown eyes and is biting her lips. Her skin is fair and she looks pretty plain, in her mind. Her long, dark brown hair has been put up into a ponytail, leaving her bangs out. Raising a small, petite hand, she gently tucks her dark bangs behind her left ear, knowing it is a useless task.

A grin breaks out across my face as I burst into laughter from my lame attempt at vanity. I get constantly told by my _fabulous_friends that I catch the attention from a few boys at the Hendon House nearby. I suppose I am pretty, but I don't let it get to my head and obsesses about it. I'm shy around boys, even though I'm sixteen. Whether they like me for me or for my looks, I'm too shy to say anything to them just yet.

After I step out of the bathroom, and close the door to my bedroom, I walk down the hallway with my two bags in hand, and carefully go down the stairs. I pass through the living room, and through the cracks of a closed door, I inhale deeply, as a delicious smell makes my stomach growl in hunger. I hastily put my bags near the front door, and make my way to the kitchen. Aunt Polly is at the stove, making homemade pancakes, and I breathe in the scent once more, making my hunger known to me once more.

"Yummy." I sniffed the air. "That smells really good," I tell her, taking out two plates from the cupboard, and setting them on the table. I grab two glasses, and then, silverware from the drawers, so that Aunt Polly doesn't have to do this. Without chores, I would go absolutely mad with the pure boredom.

"Then be a good little girl, and sit at the table while I finish making breakfast," Aunt Polly chuckles, as I jut out my bottom lip. I try to give her my best puppy dog face, and fail miserably, which makes the both of us laugh, as I am acting like such a child. Aunt Polly may not be blood related, but she feels like a second mother to me. She's always there for me when my mother can't, and I'm grateful for it. Just like I am a daughter to her, you know?

I sit in a chair letting my mind drift away in my memories. Back home, my mom would make pancakes during the weekend where my two older brothers, Thomas and John, my younger sister, Marie, and I would finally be able to spend time together with our mom. She works during the weekdays from morning through the evening to keep us from being buried under financial problems. My brothers are helping her out, since our dad is no longer with us now. As much as our mom appreciates their help, she wants them to finish school to do better for themselves.

I can feel my heart throbbing painfully in my chest just thinking about them. I miss them all terribly, including my second, annoying, older brother, and my bickering, younger sister. I even miss the silly arguments between us.

I close my eyes, inhaling through my nose, and then exhaling through my mouth to calm myself. It's not like I won't ever see them again…after the war.

We finish eating breakfast, and put everything away, and then, Aunt Polly drives the car to the train station. As we pass by the entrance, I notice a stone statue of a lion with eyes the color of amber, and they seem to be following me. Confused, I rub my eyes. Perhaps I am still half-asleep. I look back to see that the eyes are _not_ amber, but grey like the statue. I blink, shrugging it off.

Inside the train station, we are met by a crowd of people, and they startle me. I see so many families bidding good-bye. The entire city has to excavate the children to the country side to keep them safe from the German bombings recently. The air is filled with tension, heavy and foreboding from the fearful mutters of the people, and crying can be heard. I come close to crying, because I'm _way_too sensitive, and I know how they are going through to not see their family. Everywhere, there are men, and soldiers either boarding a train or coming off. One group carries their knapsacks and another carry their weapons in hand to be sent off to war. I value their bravery, and their courage to go fight for their homes, their country, their families, and above all, their freedom from dictatorship.

Out of nowhere, I hear a clattering sound, and then something heavy knocks into my back causing me to fall forward. I land on my hands and knees, scraping them against the concrete ground. I bite back a painful groan as my hands and knees sting from the impact. Both of my bags and Aunt Polly are nowhere to be found but other than that, I'm fine. Wait...I can't move my legs. There is something pinning them to the ground. I hear a low groan coming from behind me. Startled, I turn over to see a young man with dark, blonde hair on the ground too, with a bag near his foot. That must have been how we fell. He looks familiar, but I can't remember where I've see him before. Then I feel my cheeks going warm, and the sudden need to run away. The young man just happens to be a dead weight, pinning my legs to the ground, and making my stomach twist itself into knots until I heave.

Opening my mouth to say something-anything to get him off me-yet nothing comes out of my mouth. His eyes open, showing dark-blue irises, and they stare into mine, widening with surprise and embarrassment. He gets off me in a flash, and I scramble away from him, blushing red from this accident. This is probably the first time I have ever been close to a young man, and this experience... it is horrible.

"I'm sorry...my fault," he mutters, face red. He holds his hand out for me to take, and I grab it, pulling me to my feet. Avoiding eye contact, he helps me find my bags, and I mutter a small 'thank you'. I leave the man by himself, and to my relief, spot Aunt Polly further ahead. She asks me where I have been, and I tell her about the fall.

"You have everything you need?" Aunt Polly asks me.

"Yes, ma'am," I reply, trying to smile, but failing.

Aunt Polly sees right through my mask.

"Try not to worry too much, and remember to have some fun. Professor Kirke has enough for you to explore that you will forget what is happening. You'll be back very soon."

She smiles at me to reassure me, and it works a little. She hugs me one more time, and I can feel her shaking a little bit. When we let go, I give the lady my ticket, and she writes on it. Then she pins a piece of paper on to the lap of my coat, allowing me to board the train. I turn around to see Aunt Polly once more before stepping on to the train. I find an empty compartment to myself, and place my bags over the rack above the seat. I choose to open the window, and spot Aunt Polly. Sticking my arm out to wave, I shout my goodbyes to her. The whistle pierces my ear, and the train moves away from the station. I gave a silent prayer to God to keep her, and everyone else safe from harm's way.

Closing the window back up, I sit down, and gaze at the scenery that passes by. I try to keep my hands from twisting nervously, which would show how worried I am. At that moment, the door to the compartment slides open, and I look over to see a little girl come in. She has short, light brown hair and dark blue eyes with a hat over her hair. She also happens to be holding a teddy bear, giving her the guise of an innocent youth. She appears to be around the age of eleven years old. She looks very adorable in my mind and the next person comes in who I assume is her older sister. She has long, dark brown hair with amazingly crystal-clear blue eyes. She has freckles that splash across her nose and cheeks. She appears to be the same age as I am-sixteen, but has a more motherly look to her appearance. It would not surprise me if it were true. The girl looks familiar, but I can't remember where I have seen her.

The next one to enter is the brother, who has dark brown hair, and the only one of his siblings with dark brown eyes. Like his older sister, he too has freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks. He looks to be about fourteen, and does not seem to be friendly. His body language says it all, and there is a scowl written all over his face.

The fourth is the last to enter, and I inwardly groan when I see who it is. My head drops in defeat. It is the same boy with whom I had 'bumped' into earlier, and my cheeks go red. He is the older brother with the dark blue eyes, and the only one of his siblings with dark blonde hair. He looks to be about a year older than me, and seems to be the responsible one. It's in his expression.

For some odd reason, they all remind me of my siblings, and my heart throbs in my chest. I take in a shaky breath, and clench my hands to keep myself calm. I remind myself that wars don't last forever and that I will be able to go back home again. To keep myself occupied, I bite my lip, and look out the window. Well, at least I'm not alone on this train.

The boy helps the young girl with her bag, because she isn't tall enough, and puts it on the opposite rack. He is tries to help with the other brother's, but he refuses, and does it himself. The young man looks at him with an irritated expression before continuing on. After their things have been put away, they settle into the seats opposite me with the older and younger sister and the younger brother. The boy takes the only available seat, blushing when he recognizes me. I avoid looking at him, and look at his siblings instead.

I get a book from my bag, and make a huge mistake of doing so. I find that the boy is looking at me. Caught off guard, I accidentally drop my book. I look away with embarrassment and deeply despise the situation. Silently, I berate myself for always getting embarrassed too much. Everybody's attention is caught at this. It doesn't last long, however, for the younger brother looks out the window. It is the two sisters who do not go back to their reading.

The small girl picks up the book and hands it to me.

"Thank you," I say, smiling at her.

"Your welcome." she replies in her small voice.

My hands clench onto the book, and I am having difficulty making my blush go away. I have the sense that someone is watching me. This is the most interesting train ride I have ever had.

"I'm sorry again," says the boy, trying to make amends while he still has time.

Despite the blush that is still on my face, I look over at him curiously. That is one of my flaws. I'm way too curious no matter what mood I'm in.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask, feigning confusion. I feel the corner of my mouth twitch.

"For knocking into you earlier and…" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"I'm Claire Jones," I tell him, smiling.

"I'm Peter Pevensie, and these are my sisters, Susan and Lucy, and my brother, Edmund."

His tone is cold when he speaks of his brother.

"Hello," says Susan, laughing.

"Hi," says Lucy. Edmund nods his head, but says nothing.

"You all remind me of my siblings," I said with longing.

"You have siblings? Why aren't they with you?" asks Lucy, with curiosity.

"Lucy!" scolds Susan. "You mustn't ask her. It's too personal!"

"No, it's okay. I-I don't mind...It helps me to talk about it, actually. I have two older brothers, and one younger sister. The reason they aren't here is because they're back home."

Susan snaps her fingers, and shares a look with Peter.

"Now, I finally recognize you! You were That American Girl who transferred two years ago to St. Finbar's," she exclaims.

I glare fiercely at Susan for calling me that _disgusting_ nickname.

"It explains why I recognize the two of you but I prefer to be called Claire instead," I tell them, still glaring at Susan.

Susan flinches a little, and mutters a 'sorry'.

"I always wanted to know what America is like, it being called, 'The Land of the Free,' and all." There is a far off look in Susan's eyes. "I want to go there after the war is over, and see everything."

I look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Perhaps you could, if your parents allow it. I was here for summer vacation, but it turned habitual because of the war. I haven't seen my family since then." The corners of my mouth droop slightly, and the tickling sensation in my nose tells me that I'm going to cry.

I feel someone place their hand on mine, and I look up, surprised to see Lucy smiling.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see them again."

I smile back, feeling strange having a young girl telling me these things. Yet there is something different about her. She has this aura around her that makes people keep out of their miseries, and bring them warmth.

"Lucy, sit back down," says Peter, with the tone of an older sibling. Lucy sits back down next to Susan and Edmund, holding her teddy bear in her arms.

"Do you think that America will help us in the war?" asks Peter.

I am not expecting that question. They wait while I search my brain for an answer.

"Well, most people don't want to get involved in this war. Um, they don't think it is their problem to deal with. The only thing that would persuade them is having someone from the enemy lines attack us. It's not the answer that you are hoping for, but it's all I have."

It goes quiet after that.

I open my book, and start reading to keep myself occupied. I'm always reading books based on fantasy, because they always draw me in. Sometimes, I wish things like castles, kings, queens, knights, ladies, and adventures would really exist. Places where you can go to escape this world to another one...where anything can be possible and one fate can change the world.

I scoff at that thought, thinking that it is stupid and unrealistic. Nothing like that can ever happen to me in my life time.

* * *

**Let me get this out of the way in case anyone gets confused. This happens in 1940 and Claire has been there since 1938 before England and France declared war on Germany. I have also forgotten that she even had an American accent, which was when I first wrote it Claire explained where she was from.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys had enjoyed reading this chapter and please tell me in your reviews. I accept criticism to prove my writing but don't let it get to the point where it gets way too negative or I'm gonna delete it.**

**Until then review!**


	2. Professor Kirke's Mansion

**Updated January 29th**

**Read the first chapter in order to understand better and tell me what you think on it.**

**I know Aslan's eyes are green in the movie but it feels better to change them to amber considering he's a lion. So don't hurt me for mixing it up.**

**See the disclaimer in the first chapter!**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Professor's House

A few hours had passed since the awkward moment and everybody had kept to themselves through the rest of the train ride. When the train stops, we would look out through the window once in a while watching children get picked up from their caretakers.

The train slows to a stop revealing the location to Professor Kirke's mansion. I close my book with a snap causing once more for everyone to look in my direction. Ignoring the gazes I am receiving, I stand up to put away my book and gather my belongings. I am surprise to see the Pevensies do the same and look on in confusion. Peter and Susan exchange a look of utter confusion between them.

"Where did you guys say you were heading?" I ask them, clutching the handle of my bag in a tight grip. I am dreading on not hearing the Professor's name hoping it is not it.

Peter looks at me as if deciding to tell me or not. "We are going to Professor Kirke." he speaks slowly.

"Odd." I reply back slowly. "I'm going there also." This day keep getting stranger and stranger as it progress. First, I imagined thinking I saw the amber eyes of the lion were following me and they were not even amber. Second, I had Peter Pevensie knocking into me and then sharing the same compartment with him and his siblings. Third, all of us are going to Professor Kirke during our time.

None of my friends are going to believe it when I tell them about it. All of them fancy him or have a crush on him just because for his looks and what they heard about him. They thought of it to be scandalized when I told them I don't like him. Oh come on, it was very typical if all the girls at school, besides Susan, like the same guy. I intend to be the exact opposite and like the other guys. My friends still think of me to insane not to 'fancy' Peter.

We step off the train and onto the platform to see nobody waiting for us. It wasn't much of a platform or a stop for it seems to be built from only planks of wood put together making it look older and never used in this part of the country. The train leaves us as it speeds off into the distance by ourselves. We look at each other in hopeless puzzlement on not knowing what to do.

The sound of a car on the dirt road ahead of us made us grab our bags in relief. We run down the few steps of the platform onto the road to see a car approaching. Lucy raises her hand in greetings thinking of the person to be the professor as we all are. The car pass by us honking its horn while leaving us in the dust. Our hopes have been dashed on being picked up by the professor.

I glance down the road in hope to see another car coming to pick us up. "You don't think the professor forgot about us, do you?" I ask, a bit uncertain.

"No." answers Susan. "The professor knew we were coming." Her eyebrows furrow in uncertain for her words.

"Perhaps we have been incorrectly labeled." said Edmund. He checks on his paper to see if there is a mistake on it.

I raise my eyebrows at his remark. Since when did we become packages to be sent out as goodies? I open my mouth to retort to such a thing when another sound catches our attention from the road in the same direction the car had come from. We look back to see a white horse strapped to a wooden cart and a woman pulls on the rein to stop the horse from going further when she spotted us.

"Mrs. Macready?" ask Peter, nervous. No one wants to talk and I think everyone, me included, is too scared to say anything.

"I'm afraid so." she replies in a clipped Scottish voice. A short pause when she looks over at each of us in silence. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" Mrs. Macready has asked us.

"No, ma'am…it is just us." says Peter. In agreement with her elder brother, Lucy nods her head wordless too afraid to speak to her.

A small smile graces her face sending a chill down my spine. "Small favors." Mrs. Macready said with a satisfied tone in her voice. "In." she inclines her head to the back of the cart.

We walk back to the cart and climb in one at a time. Peter helps Lucy and Susan into the cart handing their bags to them and Edmund simply gets on it himself with the same scowl on his face. I see Peter glare at him in anger making my suspicions right on them disliking the other. Peter made motions on wanting to help me out but I lightly refuse with a shake of my head. I climb onto the cart sitting next to Susan and Lucy and then Peter is the last one to get on.

After we settle ourselves, Mrs. Macready shakes the rein urging the horse to move turning back the way they came from. We sit here in silence watching the trees and everything else go by catching the other's eyes. I fiddle around with the handle for something to do while biting on my lip in the process. The horse reaches on top of a hill and a big mansion looms over in the distance. My mouth drops a little at the size of it. Aunt Polly wasn't joking around about there being enough space _everywhere_. The professor's mansion is huge than I thought it would be.

Mrs. Macready pulls on the rein to stop the horse in front of the mansion. One by one, we get off the cart and follow her through the oak double doors with the main staircase splitting into two sections leading to the upper floors. I'm thinking it is possible to get lost if you don't know your way around.

Mrs. Macready is all ready giving us the rundown of what not to do during our stay here. "Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house." she tells us leading to the staircase. "And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin' or runnin' and no improper use of the dumbwaiter."

We are in between the two stairs and a white marble bust of a head stands there. Susan raises her hand to touch the nose out of curiosity and Mrs. Macready spins around catching Susan in the act. "No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" she shouts startling all of us out of our wits. Lucy and I laugh along with the boys finding it funny to see Susan getting reprimanded.

She raises her hand to mention the door behind her. "And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the professor." She walks up the stairs on the right going through a hallway with the rest of us behind her. We were brought to a hallway with two bedrooms and one bathroom at the end of the hall. I place my bags on the bed near the door and sit on it taking a deep breath hoping everything will go fine.

After dinner, we walk through the many passages - I mean hallways to find the rooms again. Unfortunately, it took a lot longer than I wanted to be and starting to question if we got lost. It is possible with everything being similar and I could have sworn I saw that painting a million times.

**…**

"Wait, Peter." called out Susan. They stop in front of staircase going down in some type of room below. "We are going in circles and getting nowhere near the rooms." Susan furrows her eyebrows. "At least I think so but we are lost." she confirms her thoughts.

"We are not lost Susan...just mainly taking a short cut." Peter lies horribly. "Besides, I think it is a better way to explore the house. If we are lost, I would have known." In truth, Peter has no clue which part or where exactly they are in. He would never admit to anyone especially the girls he's lost. They would never make him forget about it if it happens again.

Claire raises her eyebrows at him cocking her head slightly. "A short cut?" she questioned. "To where exactly is this 'short cut' going Peter?" She crosses her arms waiting for an answer from him.

Peter looks at her frantically searching for something believable to say. Everyone knows how much a terrible, rotten liar he is and then a thought came to him. "You know where to the bedrooms of course." he said.

"Sure, whatever you say." Claire replied faintly, believing the lie very easily than he thought she would. "I think we should go back the way we came from." she suggests looking back down the hallway.

"No, I think we should go through there." said Edmund, pointing towards a door a few feet from them. "I don't know what's in there but it has to be better than just standing here." He is getting tired by walking around the house and staying around with everyone. All he wants is to be left alone.

Peter ignores him and still looks back at the stairs. "I still think we should go down there. I'm positive the bedrooms are down there...somewhere." he said, hopefully.

"So," Claire starts out slowly, "you were lying about this _'short cut'_ leading us to the bedrooms?" She scoffs rolling her eyes at him. "What is it about boys or men in general not wanting to admit they are lost?" she mutters to herself. "Boys."

"Now you know how much of a terrible liar Peter is." Susan grins at her irritated brother. "Never tell him a secret of yours for he will blurt it out to all who hears. It pains him to hide the truth." she teases.

"Shut up." said Peter, glaring at her when Lucy and Edmund are opening laughing knowing how true her words are. "Quit it you two!" he snaps, blushing slightly.

Claire looks at him in amusement biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. "You know, I don't know if that is a good thing or a very bad thing. However, it might be a good thing to know about to use it against you." She lets loose a smile with her eyes glinting in amusement.

Peter clench is teeth in anger and turns around walking down the flight of stairs. He can hear the others coming after him in vain to stick together. They still want to follow him after knowing they are indeed lost. He goes around the corner and stops in his tracks in surprise when he recognizes the hallway accompany the bedrooms.

"Peter, why did you -" asked Susan, she stumbles into Peter's back causing everyone to the same.

"Huh, it seems your little short cut turns out to be right for once." said Claire, surprise. She clutched her midsection with her arms where Lucy bumped into her. "I still prefer you ask Mrs. Macready next time before going off somewhere." Claire squeeze herself passed them in order to get in her room followed by Edmund and the others.

The static of the radio fill the silence in the girl's room as the babble of the reporter's voice speak of the Germen's latest attack. A click resonate the air of the dial turning off the radio causing Peter to look away from the darkening window to see Susan. She looks at a distraught Lucy and back at Peter when a sniffle from her is heard by the bed.

"The sheets feel scratchy." she tells them sad, looking at her hands. Lucy tries to pass it off by showing nothing.

Peter and Susan go to the bed and settle themselves on it. "Wars don't last forever, Lucy." Susan said in a soothing tone. "We'll be home soon." she smiles at her sister to stay positive.

Edmund decides to come into the room tying his bathrobe and decides to be pessimistic on the matter. "If home is still there." he said, crushing out all the hope everyone has.

"Isn't time you were in bed?" asked Susan, glaring at her brother.

"Yes, mum." Edmund retorts to being treated like a child even when he is acting like one.

"Ed!" scolds Peter having enough of his brother's attitude. He faces Lucy with a smile this time. "You saw outside. This place is huge and we'll be able to do whatever we want. Tomorrow is going to be great. Really." Peter reassures her.

Claire looks up from her journal finishing her last entry. "We have already been here for a day and I'm dying to go exploring the grounds and where it all leads. You can come with me and we could pretend on having an adventure. Doesn't sound like fun to you, Lucy?" Claire asks, smiling.

Lucy smiles back at her and nods her head in wordless excitement. All of them laughed at her bubbly personality returning again and Edmund stands out not wanting to join in on all their cheerfulness.

**…**

In the morning, we wake up expecting outside to be bright and sunny but everything we said yesterday was all wrong. It turned out to be quite the opposite and a bit of a downer. It is raining...again. Ah, the natural weather in all of Great Britain for its constancy of rain. I like the rain it cleans everything and washes away all the dirt making it new and fresh. The scent of the rain is one of my favorite things in the world to smell afterwards. I would love to go and play in it if I don't want to catch a cold from it.

Although, it makes me miss home for it rains a few times a year and the sun is always bright and shines over everything. If I close my eyes, I can imagine feeling the warmth of the sun's rays sinking into my skin with not a care in the world if it is warm or blistering hot. Actually, scratch the last part because I don't miss the heat at all.

"Gastrovascular." Susan's voice echoes through the silence. "Come on, Peter; gastrovascular." She tries again as the rain pounds against the window outside.

We sit in one of the parlors out of complete boredom while the rain continues on. Lucy sits on the window sill watching the rain drops looking glum. Edmund is on the floor underneath a table by the fireplace carving on the wood. I sit on the couch staring at the ceiling playing around with my hair which is another habit I had since I was a little girl. I'm not bothering to write in my journal today because my mind is blank from boredom. Peter sits in a chair opposite of me looking uninterested. Susan is on the other couch with a thick volume of a book on her lap.

She has proposed on playing an interesting...game or to her at least it is. We look through a book or is it a dictionary? Either way, we pick any word on any page and the person has to find the origin along with the meaning of the word. The entire game has the word 'the most boring game' written across it. Seriously, I have no idea why I join in this game. Maybe because I was so bored it sounds very appealing to me.

"Is it Latin?" guess Peter.

Susan looks at the dictionary for the answer. "Yes."

"Isn't Latin for 'the worst game ever invented'?" tease Edmund, resurfacing underneath the chair. The three 'volunteers' laugh at his joke while Susan shuts her precious dictionary with a snap.

"We could play hide and seek?" Lucy suggests. She got off the window sill walking to Peter in order to speak better.

"But, we're already having so much fun." said Peter, sarcastic looking at Susan. He earns a glare from her.

"Oh, yes definitely. So much, I can hardly contain my excitement." I reply sarcastic making her shift her glare onto me. "I will gladly like to play hide and seek even if it is a bit childish."

Lucy smiles at me and turns back on her brother to persuade him. "Please, Peter, please." she whimpers, pouting out her lower lip and making her dark blue eyes go wider. The puppy dog face no one can resist from her.

Ugh, why did she have to make the puppy dog face? It makes my heart melt into a mush full of a puddle and I'm ready to do anything. I stifle a giggle and look the other way to avoid temptation. I can feel Peter's gaze burrowing themselves in my side.

"One… two… three… four." Peter counts smiling up at Lucy giving in.

"What?" asked Edmund, in disbelief. His tone telling everyone he does not want to play this game at all. Well, that's too bad because it better than doing nothing.

We run out of the room in many separate directions some crossing in the same pathways. I go to the main staircase and choose the stairs on my left and I turn back upon hearing running footsteps behind me. Lucy and I look at each other briefly and I flash a smile before opening the door disappearing into another hallway.

I walk through many hallways and gone to different windows. There isn't a hiding place big enough to fit me and hiding in a wardrobe or underneath a bed is a no-no. The quickest and easiest places to search for and to be find in.

I glance in one hallway to see Susan closing a lid onto a chest on her. With time running out, I push forward and come upon a sight I did not like very much. Edmund pushes Lucy out of the way to hide in the curtains.

"Get out!" he snaps. "I was here first!" He tells Lucy covering himself with the curtains.

I raise my eyebrows at his behavior. "There is no need to be selfish. By the look of those curtains, it has plenty enough room to hide you both." I said.

"You are not my mum. You can't tell me what to do." Edmund retorts glaring at me.

I roll my eyes at him. "No need to get defensive only pointing things out." I leave them to find a really good hiding spot.

In one hallway, I see a cabinet and gaze at it with uncertainty. I begin to tap my foot with impatience when I stand there estimating the size of the cabinet in my mind. Peter's voice can be heard faintly. Sighing, I get on my knees opening both doors and I let out a groan when I see the space. I'm regretting hiding in here for the space is small for perhaps Lucy to fit in but what choice do I have?

I crawl inside hunching a little in order to fit and my legs are sticking out which is surprising. I thought I wouldn't be able to fit in here besides the length of my legs. Oh, this cabinet is not big enough to my tall structure. I bring my legs to hold against my chest with a little difficultly since it is tight and cramp. Closing the doors with difficultly so nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Ready or not here I come." calls out Peter, faintly.

The faint falls of his feet are coming near the hallway and I listen on intensely hoping he doesn't come down this way. My hand flew to my mouth to stifle a gasp to not give me away. Out of all the places, I had to be near Peter. Given the size of the house I wanted to be far away from Peter not close to him! However, I am very cramped and more than willing to get out of here even if it means I lost.

**…**

Peter walks in the hallway and sees a cabinet down the end. He stops to calculate the size and thinks Lucy might be in there. He kneels down and raises his hand to the knob. A small muffle thump followed by a moan is heard coming from inside the cabinet. Curious as to who it could be in it. Peter opens the doors to see Claire blinking at him as her eyes adjusted to the light rubbing her elbow.

"Well, it seems like you found me." she tells him in a tone. Peter couldn't tell if it was relieved or irritated.

"How did you manage to get inside?" Peter asked her amazed. Claire is tall and the cabinet is small making her seemed a bit cramped in her position. "I wouldn't think anyone but Lucy could do that."

Claire smiles sheepishly while her cheeks turn red. "Well, there wasn't anything for me to hide... Can you help me out instead of questioning me?" she asked, embarrassed and a little annoyed.

Peter helps Claire to unlock her limbs and pulls to her feet. He waits patiently as she stretches out her stiff arms and legs. "I'm not doing that again ever." she winces rubbing her elbow.

"You must have been really desperate to hide in there." he teases her. "It's quite the accomplishment for you, Claire." Peter smiles making her more annoyed.

She glares at him and crosses her arms. "Oh, shut up." She walks away from him and Peter walks behind her enjoying this very much.

**…**

"It's all right!" yell Lucy ahead of us. "I'm back I'm alright!" She cries causing the two of us to become confuse.

"Lucy knows we are still playing, doesn't she?" I asked Peter looking at him.

"I don't know either. Come on, let's see what the problem is." said Peter.

We reach the hallway and walk up the steps turning left to see Lucy standing in the middle of the hall with Edmund poking his head out of the curtains. Both of them look over to see us coming.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." said Peter, looking at the both of them.

I look at Peter. "What is not to get? It's quite simple: you hide and the person seeks you out. Hence the name 'Hide and seek'." I tell them all.

Lucy eyes us with confusion. "Weren't you wondering where I was?" she asks slowly.

"That's the point." said Edmund, walking out of the curtains. "That was why he was seeking you!" he answers looking at her strangely.

The running footsteps of Susan became behind us. "Does this mean I win?" she asks grinning.

"Unfortunately, you did." I answered, biting my lip watching Lucy carefully.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." said Peter, looking at Susan. She frowns looking her sister.

"But, she wanted to play only a few minutes ago." I pointed out. "So, what happened to you Lucy that changed your mind?" I asked her.

Lucy didn't answer to any of the questions we asked but she looked at us in utter confusion. "But I've been gone for hours." she tells us.

Lucy has leaded us to a room not far away where we are at. In the room, there is nothing except for a redwood wardrobe as its occupant. Lucy told us what happened when she went to hide into the wardrobe and found herself in a forest. It was snowing in the forest and there was an older lamppost with a candle light up but no one was there. Then, she met a faun called Mr. Tumnus who told her she was in Narnia. He invited Lucy to have tea with him and spent many hours with him until she had to go back.

I would not have believed in everything Lucy just told us but I don't know. There is something in my gut telling me to believe her even when it is ridiculous. In addition, I wouldn't think Lucy made it up because it was too detailed and there was so short a time for her to make it up. I look over at the redwood wardrobe and there are some peculiar drawings carved onto the wood paneling. They are a bit outlandish and strange to see an apple, a bell, a winged horse, a tree carrying apples, a branch entwining itself between two rings, a wood filled with many individual puddles, a head of a lion, maybe a sunset or sunrise, two statures of people on the end of each side, a crown, and three more I cannot think of or could not possibly name.

My eyes are drawn to the lion and I furrow my eyebrows when an unexpected feeling bubbles inside me. Crossing my arms, I bit my lip not liking what the wardrobe is making me feel. There is definitely something strange going on here and it bothers me because I don't know what it is.

Susan and Edmund walk to the wardrobe as Peter, Lucy and I stay back watching them look for anything out of the ordinary. Susan pushes the fur coats aside to check inside for anything different knocking on the back. Edmund looks behind the wardrobe to see little space between the wall and wardrobe and gives it a few knock for false wood. They didn't find anything what Lucy told us about.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." said Susan, to a disappointed Lucy.

"One game at a time Lu." said Peter. "We don't all have your imagination." The three of them turn around and head towards the door deciding this was all a game.

"But I wasn't imagining!" cries Lucy, in desperation.

Susan spins herself around to face Lucy. "That's enough Lucy." she said in a stern tone of a mother.

Lucy looks at them all. "I wouldn't lie about this!" she pleads, wanting them to understand.

"Well, I believe you." said Edmund, with a half cocked smile.

"You do?" asked Lucy, hoping.

"Yeah, of course." His grin widens at the prospect of teasing his sister. "Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" he told her teasing.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Hey, you really shouldn't be teasing her Edmund." I say with a cold tone. I don't tolerate annoying, pesky big or little brothers in making fun of their sister this way especially in this type of a situation.

Peter steps in front of Edmund and he takes a step back in hesitation. "Why don't you just stop it?" he asked in a calm, quiet tone. "You always have to make everything worse. When are you gonna learn to grow up?" Peter tells him with his voice rising with each word.

"Shut up!" yells Edmund with anger. "You think you're dad, but you are not!" shouts Edmund. He storms down the steps wrenching the door open causing it slam against the wall.

Susan gives her brother a pointed look of well done. "Well, that was nicely handled." She turns back and walks out of the room after Edmund.

"It really was there." Lucy tells Peter and me in a defeated voice.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That is enough." said Peter, plainly telling her it is done.

"Wait a minute." I said in a strain voice. "Peter can't you see how much your sister believes in what happened."

"Lucy does this all the time. She is the only with the imaginations." he explains easily.

"Maybe but look how much she tries to convince us it really does exist. You must have at least given it a thought." I reason with him.

I see Peter look over at Lucy to see her agreeing with me. She looks up at him with pleading eyes to understand. Then he looks back at me weighing each word in his mouth.

"It sounds ridiculous and childish not to mention it is wasting too much time over it. You can't honestly believe Lucy is telling the truth." he said in total disbelief.

I sigh rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Think on it. Lucy is telling the truth and most kids her age are honest and truthful. It will take a long time to imagine this and we were only playing for a few minutes."

"It's the truth Peter. I wouldn't lie to you." pleads Lucy. "I was in the wardrobe and there was a forest. It was snowing and I met Mr. Tumnus." said Lucy.

"Lucy, that's enough!" said Peter sternly.

I heard Lucy whimpered a little. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Maybe you should start to act like a brother more than a father." I tell Peter harshly through clench teeth.

Peter glares at me his fists clenching. "Don't tell me how to act towards my family." he snaps back at me coldly.

I raise my eyebrows at this remark. "I shouldn't have too but you happened to be blind not to see Lucy hurt. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're the one who needs to grow up Peter?" I questioned coolly, watching Peter slowly get red in the face.

Peter looked as though he got hit in the face. "What would you have done if it was your sister instead?" he retorted.

"For starters, I would have believed every, single word she told me." Seeing the quizzical in his eyes, "Yes, I would think of it being ridiculous myself, but I would not dare of thinking of hurting my own little sister. It is not worth it." I said, heartfelt.

Lucy looks at me in surprise.

"You would?" she asked. "Of course I would. She's my sister. I would even ask her to show me next time." I said with a smile.

With that said I left the room, avoiding Peter throughout the entire day. I had to say that to him. I may be sorry but I don't regret it one bit. It seems I have an interesting entry to write in my journal after all. Oh, the joys of it all.

* * *

**I apologize in advance for my grammar which I'm trying to work on and it appears to be tougher than I thought it would be. For right now I am slowly writing out each chapter by using the older ones as references. I personally think they are better than the ones before because they were more fun to write.**

**Also, I'm constantly distracted by everything around me but mostly my life: finding a job, getting back into college. It comes before fanfiction. Don't expect me to update like I used to unless you convince me otherwise. *cough*Review*cough***

**I hope you enjoyed reading both of the chapters and don't forget to review!**


	3. Discovering Narnia

**AN: Updated Apr. 3rd**

**I am deeply sorry for never updating this story. I had never tended for it to go this long. For starters, I had no inspiration to write for quite some time and I had the written chapter finished in the beginning of my long absence but never typed it up until... some time ago. My life was not going so well for me and that required my full attention. It still does.  
****  
My other reason was that I moved out of state last year and most of my already written chapters from before the revised has not been sent out to me yet. Luckily, I still have my stories' document saved onto my laptop. It will take some time to rewrite the other chapters out. ****  
**

**A MAJOR thank you to readers still reading my story and sending in reviews. If it weren't for you guys, I would have taken my sweet time. Again, thank you!**

_***Minor changes have been made like the names of my character and her family.***_

**See disclaimer in chapter one!**

**Enjoy guys on the long waited chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Discovering Narnia

When night has arrived, everybody has settled in their beds to forget about the day's events and hope to wake up for a new day. One by one, all the occupants in the house have gone into slumber filled with sweet dreams… except for one person.

It is close to midnight and Lucy lies full awake not at least a bit tired. Curled up on her side, Lucy rests comfortably on the bed she shares with Susan underneath the warm covers. Her body wants to rest but how could she when her mind is restless from the day's events.

Lucy stares at the flickering flame still ignite. It reminded Lucy of the lamppost in the snowy forest with its lone flame still burning on its wick. Then her mind goes on about her adventure through the magical wardrobe and passing the millions of fur coats. Her fingers feeling the bark of wood as branches with green leaves attached to them sprinkled with white snow. When Lucy got to the back of the wardrobe, she entered a forest covered in snow. Then Lucy ventured forth into the unknown land until she came upon a mythological creature she only read in stories: a faun. Mr. Tumnus told her the forest she was in is Narnia and that was how her adventure went.

Lucy can feel the doubts her brothers and sister told her earlier were growing on her mind throughout the rest of the day. It almost made her think what she said was nothing but her imagination and yet her heart knows it is the truth.

It is final; Lucy is going back to the wardrobe and will see Mr. Tumnus once more in Narnia.

Lucy has decided to go tonight.

Lucy pushes the covers away and stops shortly as Susan turns on her side still asleep. Lucy sits up with her feet dangling above the floor and nearby the bed are Lucy's pink slippers and black boots. She picks her black boots to keep them out of the snow and she slips her bare feet in with ease. She walks over to the wooden banister to grab her hanged pink bathrobe and wrap herself in it. As she went to get the candle to light her way, Lucy hears over to the next bed is Claire mumbling in her sleep.

Then Lucy remembered Claire had believed her despite what her siblings told her earlier. She felt grateful and a bit surprised when Claire stood up for her when Lucy couldn't do it herself. She really wants to prove to them Narnia is real and Claire is going to come with her.

Taking a few short strides towards Claire's bed, Lucy places her hands on Claire's arm and shakes her a little. Claire stirs up briefly and looks at Lucy with half-lidded eyes full of sleep.

"Lucy, what are you doing up?" she asks whispering while failing to hide a yawn.

Lucy looks down at the wooden floor boards feeling uncertain now. "Well, I want you to come to Narnia with me and see Mr. Tumnus." she finally spoke up with courage.

"..."

Bothered from the lack of response from Claire, Lucy sneaks a look at Claire and sees she has fallen back to sleep. Lucy pouts at this. She really wants her to go with her because she did promised her she would.

An idea surfaces to her mind and it is not the kind that would most likely be put to use the right way. Lucy had always used it on her siblings to wake them up but they sorta hated her when she did it. Maybe... Claire would be too tired to be angry at her.

Lucy goes to the wall next to the bedroom door, takes a run, and leaps onto Claire's sleeping form.

...

I fly in a sitting position feeling a heavy weight on my side and mid section. The feel of white heat spreading through my body parts burns bad. I automatically grab Lucy around her middle to prevent her from falling over all the while glaring at her. She was smiling at me all innocent thinking she was off the hook.

"Lucy," my voice is hoarse from the lack of use, "why did you jump on me?" I asked, letting her go and rubbing my eyes from sleep.

"I already told you." said Lucy, "I want you to go with me and see Narnia." She looks at me with a pout.

"Uh-huh." I nod my head without really listening to what Lucy was saying. "Next time could you try waking me up without hurting me." I tell her until the sentence sinks in.

I stare at her in surprise. "Wait, you were being serious." I look out through the darken window with dismay. "But, it is all ready too late to go now. It's night and everyone is sleeping. Why couldn't we have gone earlier or maybe tomorrow?" I ask her out of kindness. I am praying to God that she changed her mind for tomorrow at the same time.

Lucy peers up at me with sorrow filled light blue eyes. "Susan and Edmund already showed you it wasn't there. Besides, no one would even listen to me and I want to know if it really is there." Lucy says. "You are the only one who truly believed me and you are not even my sister but I still want to show you." said Lucy, looking down. "I think of you as a friend." she whispers to me.

I feel touched that Lucy wants to show me Narnia. I had not a clue Lucy thought of me in high regards. One day had not gone by and Lucy already though of me as a friend. She truly makes it impossible to stay mad at her for any longer.

On the other hand, I also felt a little guilty for acting a bit rash from my emotions. Earlier, I'd gotten too caught up in my anger during the argument with Peter. It angered me to see poor, little Lucy ganged up by her siblings with no one to back her up. Basically, I was only saying I believed her because I was trying to prove a point to Peter.

Now that I think back on it, I really should not have said it like that. It will only hurt Lucy to pretend to believe in her because who would really.

On one hand, I _truly_ do believe her and hope I didn't hurt her when it turned out to be false. Does it sort of count when your younger sister see unexplainable things in a different place and not everybody believes it? For example, it is ghosts Marie sees. Would you believe her too?

To my shock, I see a lone tear trail down Lucy's face. I did not account on how much this situation would affect her. I can't begin to understand how it must be with your siblings not believing you and teasing you. My heart goes out to her.

"Aw Lucy," I said in a sympathetic tone. "Please, don't cry. It would not help you in the slightest. It will only make you feel miserable than ever." I take out my handkerchief from a drawer and gently wipe it away.

I take both of her hand in mine. "You are going to be a little braver than that. If you truly believe in your heart you were in Narnia, Lucy, _then stay firm to your beliefs_. Never change it when others think of it otherwise." I tell her sternly making Lucy look at me straight in the eye.

Lucy sniffed smiling warmly at me. "But you are going to come with me Claire, are you?" Lucy asks.

I smile back at her glad to cheer her up. "Of course, I am but only you keep the smile on your face. If I see you frown or even pout, then no deal." I tell her sternly, in a motherly tone.

Lucy smiles brighten as she bobs her head up and down. I am afraid she might hurt her neck if Lucy continues. Then she gives me a hug and I heard a muffled 'thank you, Claire'.

I hug her back and give her a little squeeze. "No problem at all." I reply, and then I release her. "Let's go see Narnia and Mr. Tumnus!" I said.

I push the covers off of me jumping out bed only stopping when I notice Susan moving. When the close was clear, I grab my regular shoes because if I remembered correctly, Lucy said it was snowing. The thought of my feet being cold does not settle well with me and I don't want to ruin my slippers either. Then I place my purple bathrobe around myself tying it in a good knot.

Lucy takes the light candle on the nightstand and grabs onto my hand with the other. Together, Lucy leads us all the way to the wardrobe through the many hallways of the quiet house. You would think with a house as large as this one would have creaking floorboards or the house groaning in the night.

Stopping in front of the redwood wardrobe's door, Lucy stretches her hand out to open the small door and hesitates biting her lip. Unsure whether she is going to open the door and see Narnia or see the back of the wardrobe filled with nothing but coats and mothballs.

I can see the doubts Peter, Susan, and Edmund said earlier are getting to Lucy. So, I nudge her little with the back of my hand and smile in encouragement. Slowly, Lucy opens the door and something happens I did not prepare for.

A small gust of wind comes from within the small wardrobe. The flame from the candle flickers for a second before dying out.

My jaw unglued from my mouth as I stare blank-eyed at the candle in total disbelief. My mind could not wrap around the idea of wind coming inside of the wardrobe. _The wardrobe! _It is impossible! There should not be anything in there at all! Nothing except for the few fur coats and the back of the wardrobe!

As my mind begins to unravel, I fail to notice the large smile Lucy gives me from the experience. I can only feel her hand grabbing on to mine and pulling me into the wardrobe behind her.

I turn back to close the door but not all the way though. If I did, Lucy and I will be locked in and it would be very stupid for me to do. We make our way through the many fur coats. Actually, it is starting to feel like a sea of fur coats because there was nothing else in sight except rows and rows of coats.

_'There wasn't _this _many fur coats before.'_ I thought to myself.

I see something very strange amongst the coats and it is very bizarre. It is a branch with a few green stems on it with white snowflakes. I am stumped when I push it aside to pass by my fingertips feeling the roughness of the wooden bark. Then there are soft, muffled, crunching sounds coming underneath my feet.

My foot connects with a solid object and I ended up falling face first into snow with an 'oomph' escaping out of my mouth. I lift my face up letting out a startle gasp between my lips as the cold from the snow bites back. The coldness of the snow alone has knocked me completely breathless.

I get up brushing off the bits of snow from everywhere on my person before it leaves wet spots on my robe. The air is filled with Lucy's laughter until I gathered snow in my hands, packing it into a ball and throw it at her.

Lucy's laugh is abruptly silenced and I look over to see the stunned. I smiled back at her innocently like she had done earlier.

"Claire, you threw a snowball at me." she said, pouting at me.

I only shrugged at her with indifference. "Well, it is my payback on you for painfully waking me up earlier Lucy." I told her, sweetly.

Then it occurred to me that it is snowing when originally there was none before. Amazed, I gaze around to see an entire _forest _filled with trees covered in nothing but snow. The ground is filled with snow and pine needles that had fallen from the trees. The sky is cloudy with gray clouds and the air smells fresher than it does back home. Great billows of my breath puff out in little transcend clouds of their own. I stand there in complete amazement and stunned of it all. This forest is _real_ and Lucy really was telling the truth!

A smile formed on my lips glad there _is_ a reason in believing Lucy. "Lucy, everything you said... was the truth." I breathed out in a small voice.

"I thought you said you believed me." Lucy tells me in sadness.

"Oh, I really do, Lucy. It is very different seeing it with my own two eyes." I tell her, looking at the sky.

Lucy smiles excited. "Come on, let's go see Mr. Tumnus. He is a really nice faun." her eyes light up.

I stare at her shock. "Mr. Tumnus is a real _faun_?" I questioned. My mind brought up an image of what a faun would look like due to reading stories on fables.

Lucy nods in response to my question. "Yes, he is. I was a bit startled when I first met him. But then he..." Lucy trails off, hesitating.

I watch Lucy as she stands there lost in her thoughts. The expression on Lucy's face changes, the sparkle on her eyes dimmed and she bites her lip. All of the actions are the signs of worry and nervous. Seeing Lucy acting nervous, it kind of makes my heart race a little and wonder what really happened during her time here.

I reach out touching her arm startling Lucy out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Lucy, is there... anything wrong?" I ask her out of curiosity.

Lucy looks up to me and whatever she felt before hand was now gone. "No, it was nothing. I'm just excited to see Mr. Tumnus again." she beams.

I watch her for a minute and let it pass... for the time being. "I bet you are. He sounds like a nice faun." I tell her, walking forward.

"He most definitely is." declare Lucy with a serious face.

Lucy led us through the forest telling me in full details of her visit with Mr. Tumnus.

Then another bizarre sight greeted us from a distance. It is an _iron lamppost_ right in the middle of the forest. Its flame is strong and shines brightly within its surroundings. I look around to see if there are any houses in sight. There is nothing and it puzzles me greatly. _'Why is there a lamppost in the forest when no one lives by?'_ I thought of the strangeness of it all.

There may be nothing much to look at but the scenery is quite beautiful. I always wanted to go to places to see snow-capped mountains, gorgeous scenes of landscapes, and ancient ruins or places built by the hands of the people who lived long ago. I was amazed by it and by the sheer size of it. Who would have thought a small wardrobe has an entire _country _inside? Is it a country or an entirely different world?

We go around the bend to face a side of the mountain. I notice there are carvings of a door in the middle and it must be the entrance of Mr. Tumnus's home. I stand back as Lucy goes up to the door and knocks.

The door opens revealing a man but he is only half man. His upper body half is of a young man with horns in his curly, short, brown hair along with goat ears and a pinkish goat's snout. His lower body half is of a goat with dark brown fur and black hooves. Mr. Tumnus is a real life faun from all the stories and legends I read when I was younger.

It seems I was not the only one who is surprised by this unexpected visit. He is looking at us in surprise but his blue eyes kept looming back to me as if there was a magnet drawing him in. It is really weird because he is acting as if he hasn't seen a girl before. Well, I mean an older girl because he saw Lucy beforehand. Anyway, it is starting to make me feel uncomfortable the longer he stares at me.

"Forgive me," the faun looks away from me, "you must be freezing in the cold weather. Please, come in." he said politely with a hint of urgency underneath it all.

As we enter the wonderfully warm home, I decided to risk a glance at the faun to see him peering outside with caution. Why is he doing that for? It is not like we brought anyone else with us. Or we didn't meet anyone on the way here either. Both Lucy's and Mr. Tumnus's actions are causing me to become even more suspicious.

_'Are we supposed to be here at all?'_

I feel Lucy tugging on the end of my sleeve to bring me out of my thoughts. "Claire, I like you to meet Mr. Tumnus." Lucy introduced me to the composed faun.

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus. It is finally nice to meet you. Lucy kept talking about you. So, I had to come here to see you myself." I bring out my hand to shake his hand. He takes it and shakes it. No, I mean _literally_ shakes my hand.

I walk around the room hearing a few snippets of their conversation. This is not an ordinary room unless you can find a home made out of complete rock back home. Whatever it was made of, it still has the comfort of a good, lovable home. There is a bookshelf with a good amount of books. The books themselves are interesting to say the least. Some of the titles have humans in it like: _"Man, Real or Fake"_. It is the strangest thing ever and makes me question if there are humans in this country or world.

"Would you like to have some tea?" ask Mr. Tumnus, looking over at me. "It will make you feel comfortable and warm." he said, walking over to the little kitchen.

I raise my shoulders in a half shrug. "I don't see why not. Some tea would be fine, thank you." I became used to having tea when I came to England. It turned out that drinking tea is sort of a daily thing. It is not my favorite type of drink but it is not bad either taste wise.

Lucy sits on one of the comfy chairs and I opted to sit on the hard floor near the roaring fireplace. Mr. Tumnus walks over carrying a wooden tray with a white ceramic pot, three white cups, and a bowl filled with cream.

After a few minutes, Mr. Tumnus's home is actually pretty normal. It feels like going over to one of your friend's house and spending time with them. It feels quite nice and peaceful.

Mr. Tumnus opens and close his mouth for a few seconds before speaking. "You must be Lucy's sister Claire." said Mr. Tumnus, hopeful.

I place my cup onto the tray and tuck a loose strain of dark hair behind my ear. "I'm not Lucy's sister and we don't exactly look alike either." I reply slowly. "Why would you say that?" I ask, curious.

Mr. Tumnus fiddles with the pot adding more tea in his cup to think up an excuse. "I'd assume you might be." he answers honestly, "Lucy wouldn't bring anybody else but her family." he told me disappointed.

My eyes cast downwards while biting my lip when the tea settles in my stomach with unease. "You're right," I whispered to myself. "But they would not come due to all of this being a child's imagination." I said the last part out loud, tugging on the strand of my hair.

Mr. Tumnus's brows raise skyward in shock from this. "What? Narnia and everything within her not being real… sounds preposterous!" he exclaims, nearly dropping his cup in the process. "They will see the truth of it all in the time being." he said to Lucy in earnest.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise at Mr. Tumnus's reaction before taking a glance at Lucy's face to see a frown is in place. "Don't you worry about it Lucy. Peter, Susan, and Edmund _will_ come around and know you were right all along." I reassured Lucy giving her knee a pat. "When they apologize to you, try not to forgive them right away. Make them squirm a little to your amusement until you have enough." I smirk devious to the thought as Lucy finally smiles.

Then Mr. Tumnus stares at us with incredulous eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, how many are you exactly?" he asked, putting his cup down.

"Five." we both answer.

"As in _two_… Sons of Adams and _three_… Daughters of Eve?" he repeats astounded, mouth open agape.

"Yes, two boys and three girls." Lucy confirms, thinking nothing is strange about it.

I stare at Mr. Tumnus contemplating his words. "I'm sure our parents' names are not Adam and Eve. I'm not related to them in any way possible." I repeated again.

_'Why is Mr. Tumnus using Adam and Eve as a substitute for real names? I know there are people out there with the names of Adam and Eve. Still, it reminds me of the Bible where Adam and Eve were the first man and woman created by God, himself. Focus Claire, now is not the time to think about religion.' _I thought to myself with a shake of my head.

"The time has finally come at last." whispers Mr. Tumnus, in wonderment.

"What are you talking about Mr. Tumnus?" I ask, taking a sip of the delicious tea. I wonder if Mr. Tumnus can tell me what he used to make it.

"The hundred years of winter will finally come to rest." He stares off into the long distance. "The Narnians will see spring again once more. He will grace us with his presence." Mr. Tumnus continues on without breaks. "Hope is finally restored." Mr. Tumnus gets a little teary eyed.

Lucy and I share a look with each other having no idea what he is talking about. I take a deep breath to gather my thoughts before pressing on. "Mr. Tumnus, what are you talking about?" I ask what seem like the third time.

I notice Lucy gave Mr. Tumnus a brief look before looking away. Okay, that has definitely peeked my interest as well as my curiosity. Whatever Mr. Tumnus knew about Lucy knows from the last visit. What could it be?

"It has been the last hundred years since we had seen spring, summer, and fall. It has always been winter, always cold. The White Witch has made it done so." answers Mr. Tumnus, looking away.

This information has made me even more curious. "The White Witch? Who is she?" I asked, leaning a bit closer towards him.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia reigning for the last hundred years." he said bitterly, his eyes down cast.

"Wait, _she_, the White Witch has been ruling for a –a _century_." I repeated, blinking. "That is _impossible_ for a human to even live that long. I mean she can't be ruling since she was a baby unless..." _'She really _is_ a witch.'_ I finish in my mind.

I gaze at Mr. Tumnus with my eyes showing fear from the unheard truth. "She made us all believe her to be a human when was only pretending." He looks me straight in the eyes to make me understand he is not lying.

I let out a fake laugh and it echoes hollowly throughout the home sending chills through everyone's spines. "Surely, Mr. Tumnus there must be humans here." I said, hoping, desperate.

"Actually Claire, we are the only two humans who entered Narnia." said Lucy, finally speaking up.

I shake my head at her words refusing to let them in. If I do, my fear will show and I'm afraid to find out where my fear is coming from. "Lucy, that is impossible. How can there not be?" I retort in reason. "There has always been records of people being anywhere on the globe."

Mr. Tumnus must have felt the tension growing and stands up from his seat. "I appreciate you both coming here but I think it is time for you girls to leave. It would be a great dire, if anyone especially the White Witch finds out you are here." Mr. Tumnus tells us pushing the both of us towards the door.

"Stop pushing!" I demand, taking a few steps back from him. "What would she do if she did spot us?" I asked, challenging him. "We have not done anything to her."

"That is not completely true." said Lucy, shuffling her feet. "We – or rather _I_ - had done something to her." Lucy makes herself look at me.

My eyes snapped towards Lucy and I clench my jaw. I take another breath to calm my scatter thoughts pinching the bridge of my nose. "Both of you are not making any sense! Tell me what on earth is going be here?" I tell them, having enough with the secrecy between them.

"Claire, when I first came here... Mr. Tumnus tried to kidnap me." Lucy tells me.

I stare at her incredulous not even knowing what to say. "He almost _kidnapped_ you and you still came back." I scolded her. I glare at Mr. Tumnus, who looked guilty. He should be feeling guilty for his actions! "How could you deceive Lucy?" I asked with a growl, advancing towards the frightened faun. "She knew nothing of this place and you took advantage of that fact! You thought it would be simple to-"

The trembling faun cowers from me as he steps back. Good he should be afraid for what he tempted to do!

Lucy steps in between us and I turn my glare onto her. "Lucy, what are you doing?" I ask her, caught between disappointment and anger. "Mr. Tumnus tried to kidnap you and here you are defending him. Why?" I felt the need to understand this entire situation before I'll explode.

"At first he did tries to but then he changed his mind because-" Lucy hesitated

"Because I never met any human in my life." continues Mr. Tumnus, being braver than before but flinched when I switched my murderous glare onto him. "We were forced to believe for a hundred years that humans are bad and will destroy us all. When I met Lucy," Mr. Tumnus stops to glance at Lucy, "she changed my prospective." His tone held a lightness I could not describe and his eyes shown kindness towards Lucy.

Lucy walks up to me knowing I am not as angry as I was before. "Mr. Tumnus saved me because I was in danger. It was all for me being a human, Claire." Lucy confessed, holding onto my hands.

I let out a weary sigh freeing my hand to rub my temples. "Fine, I will forgive Mr. Tumnus just this once. If something happens to you Lucy, I won't be so quick to forgive nor would your siblings either." I glare at Mr. Tumnus with that promise.

Mr. Tumnus nods his head at the promise. "I understand. Now Lucy, Claire, you must go. The longer you stay, the more danger you will be in. Please, leave." he begs, grabbing a hold of Lucy's hand.

Before I step a foot outside, I stay behind to talk to Mr. Tumnus in private. "Mr. Tumnus, if the White Witch were to find us, will anything… bad happen to us?" I whisper to him.

Mr. Tumnus hesitated not daring to look me in the eyes but his eyes fall upon Lucy and he nods somberly. "It is worse than you know." he whispers back in a hollow voice. "Perhaps even your worst nightmare." He finishes looking me straight in the eyes.

His words send an icy chill down my very spine. The fear I held within me loosens gripping my heart in its icy tendrils in a tight clutch.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus for the tea and hospitality. It was very nice to meet you." I tell him, with a tone of sincerity.

Lucy goes up to him and hugs him in farewell. "Good-bye, Mr. Tumnus. I hope to see you soon." she tells him, sad.

Mr. Tumnus smiles down upon her abet sadly. "I too hope I will see you again. Maybe next time I will be seeing five of you." He tells us with hope brimming through his voice.

I look back at him questioningly when he said that. Why would the five of us come and why is he speaking in riddles? Coming to Narnia has left fill my head with questions with unknowable answers.

We leave Mr. Tumnus's house and make our journey back to the wardrobe. I feel slightly colder than unusual going back instead of coming. It unsettled me that someone here, in a different country, wants to hurt us, possibly even... kill us. Only because we happen to be simply human! It was hard to shake the feeling off though.

A small black dot stands in the white distance. It grows bigger and bigger as we get closer to the mysterious object. The object turns out to be Edmund. He must have followed us in when we were not looking.

I notice straight away that something is not right with Edmund. His eyes linger to our left, his right, side with a look of longing on his face.

Lucy stops in her tracks by the sight of her brother. "Edmund!" called out Lucy, surprised. "Oh, Edmund!" she cries, running up hug him. "You got in too! Isn't it wonderful?" she asked, letting him go.

Edmund look from Lucy to me in a daze. I raise my eyebrows when I see a small pinch of white powder on the corner of his mouth. I also caught tracks leading away from him in the same direction he eyed at. Okay, now here are two questions: What was Edmund doing and who was he talking to?

"Where have you two been?" Edmund asked, wiping off the powder with the back of his blue robe's sleeve.

Lucy perks up. "We were with Mr. Tumnus and he is fine." she said, "The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me at all." she tells him, freely.

Edmund looked at her in confusion. "The White Witch? Who's that?"

Lucy leans into whisper aware of their surroundings. "She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." she tells Edmund peering around a bit.

I scoff at Lucy and fold my arms across my chest. "Edmund has not been here for long and you tell him straight away. Why is it that I had to wait until I heard it from Mr. Tumnus, Lucy?" I ranted off, playfully.

"Well Claire, it wasn't important at the moment and _you_ were too busy sightseeing. Also, you didn't ask me like Edmund did." said Lucy with a smirk, eyes brightening.

My mouth dropped open as I gap at her in surprise. Then I huffed at her for being cheeky. Lucy can be full of surprises when you are least expecting it.

The both of us didn't see Edmund has gone a shade paler than usual when he heard about the facts.

"Edmund," I saw the change in his body, "are you feeling all right?" I asked in concern. I move forward and he moves backwards and I stop pursuing.

"You don't look so good." finish Lucy, looking on in concern for her older brother. "A bit pale than you are usually."

Edmund glares at us. "Well, what'd you two expect? I mean its freezing out here." To add impact, he brings his arms closer to his body for warmth. "How do we get out of here?" he asked us.

"Come on, this way." Lucy takes his hand and leads us right to the wardrobe.

Walking into the small space of the wardrobe filled with fur coats was... a little tight. Edmund and I listened to Lucy talked on and on about Peter and Susan will finally know the truth since me and Edmund came with her.

In the hallway, I go to the door to our room but Lucy runs by. She grabs my hand in the process and practically drags me along with her to the boys' room.

_'Hey, I want to go to back to sleep!' _I thought in bitterness.

Lucy bursts through the boys' room letting me go instantly. She flips on the light on a sleeping Peter and jumps on him while shaking him violently.

I lean my back against the wall watching the scene in front of me unfold. I inwardly let out a wince for Peter. Honestly, watching it in this view is more painful to be woken up I'm just grateful Lucy didn't shake me too. Well, at least not that way, wincing again.

...

"Peter, Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up!" screams Lucy, her voice shattering Peter's dreams along with his eardrums.

Peter aroused from his deep sleep filled with dreams of the war ending and his dad has finally returned home. "Shh!" shushed Peter, trying to keep his youngest sister quiet. He is failing quite miserably.

"It's there! It's really there!" she cries again, shaking his body back and forth uncontrollably.

Peter turns on his back to stop Lucy's assault further. "Lucy, what are you talking about?" asked Peter, grudgingly sitting up. He looks over the entrance of the bedroom to see Edmund and Claire were up too. Their appearances don't seem to be much in a tussle as Peter's bed hair and wrinkled clothes.

Peter's eyes unwilling connected to Claire's eyes in a brief second. The argument between himself and Claire from earlier surfaced in Peter's mind like the rushing wind. It left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth hearing the words from a complete stranger. They looked away from each other.

"Narnia!" Lucy continues with a huge grin, "It's all in the wardrobe like I told you before!" said Lucy, her face lighting up.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy." The footsteps belonging to Susan comes into the room. She was tying her green robe. "Your mind made it all up. It made you _think_ you were in an imaginary place called, 'Narnia'." she explains simply.

A small scoff comes from Claire, unwillingly, drawing all eyes on her. "Don't mind me." she replied dryly, staring at Susan.

When that settled, Lucy turns to face her older sister, who is glaring at Claire. "But I haven't been dreaming! I saw Mr. Tumnus again and this time Claire and Edmund went with me too." she told a patient Susan.

"Actually, you made me come with you." Claire speaks out, "But it won't matter because I would still have come." She said with a resign sigh.

Peter looks at them incredulous. "You... You saw the faun?" he asked, questioningly. The idea of anybody meeting a faun is ridiculous. Fauns are only mythological creatures from old fables and stories.

Claire fiddles with the strings of her bathrobe. "I swear to you, Peter. Narnia _is_ real along with the faun, Mr. Tumnus. Everything Lucy had told you guys earlier is truly real like you and me." Claire tells Peter and Susan. "Please trust me when I say it is real." she said her tone gentle and eyes pleading.

Peter exchanged a quick glance with Susan having a silent conversation between the two of them before turning his attention onto his younger brother.

Edmund shakes his head no when their eyes landed on him.

"Well, Edmund didn't actually go there with us. He was..." Lucy looks at Edmund in confusion. "What _were_ you doing Edmund?" asked Lucy with curiosity.

"Did you get lost along the way or were you talking to someone, by any chance?" Claire asked, giving Edmund a calculated stare.

Edmund seemed a little startled by the questions the girls are asking him. He gulps as everyone waited for an answer. "I was just playing along with them. I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund smirks at the stunned siblings and Claire sitting down on his bed.

"Honestly, Claire," Edmund turns to a stun Claire, "you should have known better than to pretend to Lucy that her imagination is real. You should act more of a grown up." he said with a sneer.

Peter stares wide-eyed as Lucy tears up and Claire's face becomes dark red. Lucy runs out of the room in tears.

"Edmund, you jerk." snaps Claire, glaring at Edmund. "It was not nice to pretend! You saw it with your own two eyes! And don't you dare tell me to be a grown up, you brat!" Claire runs out of the room.

Susan looks at younger brother with disapproval. "Edmund, mum didn't raise you to be like this. She would be disappointed in you." she said, running out of the room.

Peter throws the heavy bed covers and sheets off of his legs and stands up giving his brother a stern look. "Edmund, don't go saying such things to other people!" Peter's tone was hard as he spoke to Edmund.

He grabs his bathrobe hanging off the bedpost and flings out his arm to push Edmund backwards.

Edmund lands hard on the bed behind him. "Ow!" he exclaims to the empty room.

In one of the many hallways of the professor's house, Lucy runs through them sobbing in to her sleeve. Through her blurry vision, Lucy is not aware of another person in front of her.

**_Smack!_**

"Oh!" comes a startle shout.

Lucy has run smacking right into the professor. She stumbles backwards staring up to a bewildered yet kind old man with wire-rimmed glasses. When the shock wears off, Lucy sobs and wraps her arms around him in comfort.

Peter was the last one to come around the corner only to go bumping into the back of Claire. She catches her balance sparing him a fleeting glance before returning to the scene.

Peter's eyes widen when he notices the professor and Lucy hugging him. Great, they have been here for a day and are already in trouble.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stable!" Mrs. Macready comes out of another hallway and stops upon catching the sight of the professor. "Professor." she said, in shock. "I'm sorry I told them you were not to be disturbed." Mrs. Macready tells him, eyeing the three silent, guilty teenagers.

The professor smiles kindly at her. "It's perfectly all right, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there is an explanation." He looks at the group of teenagers who were busy looking at anywhere but at him. "But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."

The professor hands Lucy to Mrs. Macready. "Come along, dear." she speaks kindly, shocking the group as she leads a sniffling Lucy to the kitchen.

_None of them ever knew that Mrs. Macready could be nice!_

Peter thought everything was going to all right now since the professor took care of it. As the girls and Peter start to head back towards their bedrooms, the professor subtlety clears his throat signaling them to stop.

Without any protest, they followed the professor throughout his house until they go into his large office. The professor closes the door behind them and goes to his desk. He brings out his wooden pipe out from his robe's pocket and takes a pinch of tobacco out of a silver apple carrier.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." the professor tells them, lighting a match and settling it with the tobacco.

"We're very sorry, sir." apologize Peter, "It won't happen again." He does not want to stay there any longer. Peter signals the girls to leave but they ignore him and Claire gives him a look that said, _'you are _not_ the boss of me'_.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy." speaks up Susan, feeling brave.

A trail of smoke comes out of the pipe. "The weeping girl." the professor said, the throwing the blackened match away.

Susan nods. "Yes sir, she's upset." she feels awful.

"Hence the weeping." he said the obvious.

Claire stares at Susan. "Boy Susan, you can point out the obvious." she said in sarcasm, before catching a look from the professor. "Sorry sir."

Peter feels a little antsy on someone else scolding them when it is his job to do so. "It's nothing to worry about, sir. We can handle it." Peter grabs Susan's sleeve to leave but she didn't move. His eyes meet Claire's for some kind of help but she looks the other way in decline.

The professor raises his brows. "Oh, I can see that." He takes a puff of smoke from the pipe. "Not going well, is it?" he said, causing Peter to go slightly pink in the face.

"She thinks she's found a magical land… in the upstairs wardrobe." Susan told the professor pulling her arm away from Peter's clutch.

The professor looks up at her in shock. "What did you say?" he asked in a whisper.

The three teens exchange a bewildered look between them. They are not expecting this kind of reaction from the professor.

"Um, the wardrobe, upstairs." repeated Peter walking back to the desk.

The professor walks out from behind his desk bringing the teens to sit on the couch while he sits in the chair opposite them.

"Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." said Peter, staring at the professor.

Peter hears Claire sigh. "Peter, Lucy didn't imagine it or thought it up. She saw it with her own two eyes." Claire repeated, defending Lucy.

His hand twitches from her statement. It irks him how much Claire is arguing against Peter. She doesn't know him well enough to talk about how he should run his own family. Claire should mind her own business!

"She won't stop going on about it." confesses Susan, ignoring Claire completely.

"What was it like?" the professor asked, with eagerness of a child.

"It's like talking to a lunatic." Susan said in honest.

"Susan, that is absurd!" Claire said her tone appalled. "You don't say a thing like that about your sister!" she exclaims.

Peter was startled by this exclamation. Lucy has the tendency to be imaginative with an active mind. She is a child and children are allowed to be that way. Even Peter admits Susan crossed the line on Lucy, who should not be talked about in such a manner.

"Susan you know better than to talk about Lucy like that." Peter told his sister in an disapproving tone. "She is _your_ younger sister too. Never say it again, got it." he said, in the voice of the eldest.

Not being able to hold onto his gaze, Susan looks down guilty for her words towards Lucy. "Sorry Peter." she mutters, in regret.

"No, no, no, not her." said the professor, "The forest." he demanded.

Claire takes the chance. "Oh, it was wonderful." she simpers, her face bright. "It was snowing and there was this-"

Peter rolls his eyes and cuts her off in mid sentence. "You're not saying you believe her?" Peter questions, giving Claire a _'shut up'_ look.

"Oh, and you don't?" asked the professor, taking another intake of the tobacco.

The two siblings look at Claire telling her not to say anything on the matter. She bites her lip in thought. "Actually, I'm the only one who believes her." Claire spits out. "Just a few minutes ago, Lucy showed me the forest, showed me Narnia. It was the strangest feeling I felt but I fully believe her." Claire tells them with a far off look.

The professor takes the entire information in. "Is that so? And you are not part of her family." he stated.

"No, sir I'm not." she confirms, gazing at Peter and Susan for a second before redirecting it to the professor.

Susan's eyes go from the professor to Claire in irritation. "But of course not, I mean, _logically_, it's impossible to believe someone with an imagination on this level." said Susan wanting to prove them wrong.

"What do they teach in schools these days?" mutter the professor to myself.

Peter watches them in frustration. "Edmund said they were only pretending." said Peter.

"You believed him more than Lucy." Claire's tone filled with disappointment.

Peter gives glares at her and mouthing, 'Shut up, Claire.' Claire responded back by narrowing her eyes mouthing, 'Make me.'

The professor takes a puff of smoke. "He's usually the more truthful one, isn't he?"

Peter and Susan blinks at this information. They don't remember Edmund telling the truth once. "No. This would be the first time." Peter admitted truthfully.

The professor leans back in his chair. "Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then _logically_," he looks at Susan, "we must assume she's telling the truth." he answers back.

"You're saying that we should just believe her?" asked Peter, eyeing the professor doubtfully.

"She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family. You might just try acting like one." the professor scolds Peter and Susan.

The teens were dismissed from the professor's office. The walk back to the rooms were very tense. No one dared speak except for one.

"I can't understand why the both of you can't simply believe Lucy." voiced out Claire, stopping near the bedrooms. "I believed all that nonsense and it turned out to be true. The professor heard us out about and he believed every single word." she looks at Peter and Susan.

"It is impossible to think of an entire forest inside of a small wardrobe. It would only make sense when she confessed it on being her imagination." Susan snaps back.

"Oh yeah, it is simply better to call one's sister insane!" Claire argues back. "Do you know how much it hurts to say that?"

Susan glares at her steaming with fury. "You really need to stop sticking your nose in other people's matters."

Claire huffs and crosses her arms. "As I am very sure Peter remembered from today, it is not my business. Clearly, both of you are too blind not too notice how much it really hurts Lucy."

"Back off Claire. I am Lucy's sister not you." Susan stated, glaring at her. "It is my responsibility to watch over her. It really was a pity for you to encourage her." Her glare soften a bit as her look changed to sympathy.

Claire rises an eyebrow. "Pity? For?" she questions.

As the girls continue to bicker back and forth, Peter has a headache growing from it all. "Both of you quit arguing over Lucy. What happened has come and gone. It is time to be reasonable."

They turn to gaze at him with fire blaze eyes ignited by anger. Peter silently quaked in fear by their looks but stood his ground. "No." they spoke in unison.

"It is not over. I'm not going to let a stranger, an American girl, tell me what I should be doing with my own sister." said Susan, letting out a bit of emotion. The thought of someone else, a complete stranger, getting along well with Lucy better than Susan could. She would not allow it.

Claire narrows her eyes at the nickname directed at her. "This American is speaking her mind and stating what should be done. Don't blame me for the problems your family is currently having." Claire fires back.

"There is no problems in my family." Susan hisses. "If you want to be an older sister, then I suggest you go back to America."

"Susan!" snaps Peter, irritated. "That is enough from you!" Peter is getting a little tired of their argument. "It is about time we go to bed and simply cool off."

Claire blinks at them speaking before Susan could retort. "It's fine, Peter. Girls are sometimes known for being catty. Besides, I don't mind going back home." she speaks with longing, imaging her family once more.

Peter stares at her in disbelief. "But, there is a war going on! All boats are out of commission in fear on being attacked by the Germans!" The thought of Claire leaving and possibly dying was... unbearable

Claire rolls her eyes from his antics. "I'm not an idiot. I'm sure there might be some boats that still work."

"And if they don't?" Susan adds, curiosity and a hint of concern getting the best of her anger.

Claire shrugs. "Easy, I'll s-swim back." stuttering a little.

"That's many miles between England and America. There won't be anything for miles, no food, water, or shelter. You will die from pure exhaustion and thirst." said Peter. "Do you honestly thin swimming in the ocean is even possible?"

"It could be." she replies calmly. "At least I will more welcomed back home." Her tone became flat as one tear trail down from the hidden emotions from within.

With that said, Claire turns around and goes into the girls room closing the door with a slam.

Peter leans back against the wall and let's out a sigh. "Susan, I believe you had gone a bit far tonight."

Susan whips around staring at her brother. "Oh, excuse me, for acting the way I feel. I can't stand anyone telling me how I should treat my sister."

Peter smirks at the irony of Susan repeating his very words. A single day they had stayed at the professor's and both older Pevensies had gotten into an argument with Claire about Lucy. All of their spoken words made to wound, hurt, and make sense but there is a time when one must stop.

"You made your point but remember Susan; one must know when it is the time to stop or you could badly wound the other. Our country is at war and we were sent here for our safety. We must learn to get along and cooperate with one another or our stay will become miserable."

Susan breathes out through her nose to calm herself. "Fine, but I won't forgive her yet." She walks to her shared bedroom leaving Peter alone out in the now quiet hallway.

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose as his headache subsided. "You were dad. Girls are more troublesome than boys.

* * *

**Holy HRE, I actually finished a chapter! I'm actually gonna update a chapter! About damn time I say. :D **

**Anyway, the rest of the fourteen/fifteen previous written chapters, please be patient because I have to write them down still and type them back up. If my materials were with me, I would be done with chapter four. Also, my life comes first as well but we'll see.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow to see the next chapter! If there are any mistakes I missed, please inform me so I can go back and correct it. Be honest and give me criticism for me to improve.**

**Until then, review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry guys, instead of a chapter it is another note again. I know I'm horrible with keeping promises but I swear chapter four will be up soon. I have some good news I am two or three chapters away to finally being done revising my story. Once that is done I would be able to publish a lot more chapters in a month than a large gap. Then I will finally write out new chapters and finish this story to work on the sequel. Yes, sequel. **

**Once again, I need some ideas/input from you guys on what to use for the fifteen year gap of the Pevensies' reign. I got some ideas but I would love it for you guys to help me fresh it out. I will give credit to you on it. **

**Hang in there guys. I will get chapter four up this month I promise. **

**Until then,**

**Mrs. Fantasy**


End file.
